


All The Way North

by Abka_Aten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Character Interpretation, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Minor Xover, Reincarnation, Time Loop, Timeline What Timeline, reincarnation cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abka_Aten/pseuds/Abka_Aten
Summary: To hold nothing. To cut ties that binds.





	All The Way North

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto  
> Minor cross over with Hikaru no Go
> 
> Un-beta'ed  
> English is not my first language.

 

She was born as the youngest daughter. His mother was his father latest wife, rather sickly but captured the noble’s heart with her mind, wisdom and kindness. Hair dark as night, skin glowing in the moonlight, endless blood flooded the birthing chamber as she fought her way out to the world.

 **_He was born once as unwanted son of his mother. Okaa-san dismayed that she’d needed to end her career as jounin and became a housewife_ ** **_as her pregnancy progressed_ ** **_. Otou-san hated children._ **

Posture, appearance, gesture, body language perfected at tender age. Her mother would give her the tale of crimson eyes and armoured beasts, how important to control your masks, to be a shadow, impenetrable and unpredictable.

 

The woman was weak, and also birthed a weak daughter, one that she taught to fight, to blind people's senses and weave false perceptions, to slit the enemy’s throat and to stitch the wounds of allies. She sensed the old soul in hers. And prepared the best for her only child.

Only social skills and language hindered her. How many people wanted to talk to a child whose mentality was older than their fathers?

**_He was a sensitive child, he walked around the village, searched the history between ruins, the grains of truth between tombs. The healers were the one realised that he was not a normal one, as a baby, toddler and a kid._ **

**_Too quiet, too attentive, too thoughtful, and too intelligent._ **

**_Okaa-san and Otou-san disliked his eyes the most, finding them disturbing, capable of baring their souls._ **

She heard no evil, saw no evil and spoke no evil; weaving secrets and listening to the walls. The Senju and Uchiha Clan were willing to stop the war and negotiate.

They were going to create a village, the nobles’ gossiped.

It was unfortunate that Senju Hashirama had married to the Whirpool Princess, many of her half sisters lamented one night.

You’ll be an adult soon, I can’t hold off your hand in marriage any longer, Father said.

They said Madara would one day become mad. Peace was nothing without Izuna, one of the twelve guardian whispered in her ears.

Her heart felt empty, sometimes ached for the little brother she’d never had in this lifetime. There was nothing for her in the capital. The meaningless days, the endless wealth, the buried lies under the palace and in the corner, simpering nobles preyed into young ladies, ready carrying their planted seeds into the young wombs.

 

One day, a silver haired shinobi offered to play Go against her. Her finger carefully placed the stone as she played first.

It was war, across the board as two God battled to create universe.

**_They were more isolated than other clans. He, once hated by both his parents, now was the clan’s beacon, the Uchiha’s pride and joy, their prodigy. Inside the door, Okaa-san’s smiles now was less plastic after knowing that Sasuke was a normal child. He heard Otou-san whispered to the toddler as the Uchiha patriarch hummed his youngest to sleep._ **

**_Don’t become someone like your brother._ **

When one silk spun into her direction from the spider, she allowed herself to be captured.

Konoha was the one she loved, her dedication, her strength and her mind only for the village as Tobirama planted her steps and nursed them into flowers, giving her a purpose for waiting sunrise and enjoying sunset every day.

She was officially the delicate, young, trophy wife. The wife that strengthened the village’s connection to the royal family.

Behind the curtain, she was his shadow, his right hand, his political advisor, his children’s mother.

The second loyal royal mother of Konoha, aside from Uzumaki Mito.

The first one who researched the Uchiha Clan’s Curse of Hatred.

**_He joined ANBU. Relished in the endless working hours, running seamless in the shadows, away from the expectation, the stares, the pressures, the gossips. He hated killing, though understood them as potential threats of his village should be extinguished . He was allowed to come to the clan meeting._ **

**_He was twelve years old today._ **

She’d sent Hikaru to the capital. Her youngest was seven years old, brilliant and full of vivacity.

A beautiful child that secured her position as the royal ward, by _bulldozing her opponents in Go tournament._

 _Rumour that Touya-kun already declared her as eternal rival, her eldest chuckled. Not that she was different, Fujiwara no Sai’s own_ _Go and her rivalry with the Touya patriarch_ _was legendary._

Tobirama had raged the moment he realised what his eldest daughter’s journey in capital was entailed. The Daimyo would not give Sai back to Konoha after knowing her sheer brilliance. With Hikaru, their lord would try to match her with one of the noble’s younger son.

Her children were safe when war knocked into their door.

 **_It was full moon. Shisui kissed his eyebrows, heart leaped in joy as he fell, halfway into the afterlife. His single eye, bloodied and crimson, stared back. His fingers painted black crow from the Naka River’s lotus’ leaves, placed the object firmly into the eye and planted them deep into the summoning realm. His own eyes, vermillio_** ** _n, tomoe_ ** **_spun lazily as they took a new pattern as his heart and mind broke into tiny shards._ **

Nidaime died, an ambush from Kumo, the children said.

She burned the supplies, flooded the battleground with dragon water, silent cries of black flames* amplified with wind with no survivor except charred flesh of the enemies. 

Saru was Hokage now.

Years later, she babysat Kakashi, her youngest grandson, the child of Fujiwara no Sai and Hatake Sakumo while helped Torifu organized ANBU.

She continued the study of the Curse of Hatred, later on only stopped because of the genetic lung disease raged and her body finally succumbed to the illness.

Her orbs were red after her first suicide mission. Tobirama held her that night, not uttering a single syllable after Kagami stopped the chakra circulation to her eyes. She carefully listened to his explanation of the danger of the doujutsu. Yet, she was already blind nine years after the strongest form of the doujutsu manifested. She only cried when her fingers forgot how Tobirama’s face was.  

She left her only grandson with blood, that much later would ease him using the transplanted Sharingan.

**_He found one name. Nidaime Hokage’s wife whose mother was the rumoured Uchiha bastard. Fujiwara no Heiwa who studied the Sharingan extensively; the manifestation, the chakra path, the relation with nerve tissues and the damage, brain function, emotions and traumas. She dubbed the madness that plagued the wielders as the Curse of Hatred._**

**_Nidaime Hokage was the only one fully understood the implication, for the Curse of Hatred to be born, there must be a Love._ **

She did not die because of a broken heart. Heart couldn’t be broken more than once, even in different lifetime, she murmured into Kagami’s ear as her fingers skilfully wreathed floral crown into Kakashi’s silvery locks.

She left Nidaime’s only trusted Uchiha with a single black crow, his name blood-written in a single column in the scroll carried by the avian.

**_He was named after a weasel; an animal capable used enough charm and manipulation as its main weapon. His name was feared, despite the fact that (other than his time in ANBU and Konoha’s ranks) he had zero killing after his family massacre._ **

**_He was an Akatsuki member. His loyalty rooted deep for_ ** **_his village_ ** **_. And his foolish little brother._ **

Her name literally meant peace. Her mother was a bastard Uchiha. Her favourite colour was vermillion.

(Kagami gifted her with tungsten ring as her eyesight deteriorated, its eye made from cinnabar, a reminder of Nidaime’s rare coloured orbs.)

(For Konoha she’d left behind the love for her children, placed them away like jewelleries inside a locked vault.)

If her Hokage ordered the slaughter of the Uchiha, viewed the Curse of Hatred as hidden threats of peace, she would do it without hesitation, as she once did in the past future.

 

 **_He died before the last world war, ravaged by disease and eyesight already robbed before killed by his_ ** **_little_ ** **_brother, who wasn’t capable to look underneath the underneath, , whose only path was becoming an avenger and whose arrogance  knows no bounds, whose mind easily twisted and manipulated by others to instil the Fourth World War._ **

****

_The midwives smiled, the father relieved and the mother caressed the marble cheek, marvelled the serene smile and tranquil eyes of her baby._ _The future and past collided once again._

**Author's Note:**

> *: Susano’o ability was granted into every Mangekyou’s user. The others were exclusive for each wielder. 
> 
> Playing Go is like placing stars and creating your own universe : from Hikaru no Go
> 
> Otou-san : Father  
> Okaa-san : Mother


End file.
